


Drunk & Adorable

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Will taking care of a drunk Sonny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk & Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a drunk Will before, and felt in the mood for a little more silliness, but while Will is a funny drunk, to occurred to me Sonny isn’t. He’s just cute as hell. 
> 
> Also, I have volunteered (along with a few other writers who are just plain awesomesauce) to be a part of an auction to help raise money for Freddie’s Addicts Anonymous kickstarter project. So if anyone would like a wilSon fanfic written by me for them, based on any prompt they want, check out this link: http://addictsanonfans.tumblr.com/lagilbertauthor

I miss my boyfriend. I’m supposed to be studying, and it’s supposed to be easy, but I’m pathetic and ridiculous and can’t stop thinking about Sonny and all the guys that are probably staring at him and flirting with him and… _Jesus, Horton, get it together_.

We were both invited. Sonny was psyched, but I had studying to do so I told him to go on out with his friends. I didn’t realize at the time that I am _that_ guy now. I’m the guy who can’t spend a single night away from his boyfriend without getting insecure and jealous to the point of being needy and unattractive.

I trust Sonny, of course. He’s my very own Dudley Do-Right, except hot and adorable. Problem is, he’s oblivious to how gorgeous he is, and every other gay guy in Salem _isn’t_. I keep telling myself to quit being a freak because the guys he’s with are good guys and Sonny’s responsible and totally devoted to me, but…nope, no good. Just the thought of someone flirting with him is driving me crazy. And that’s what happens at parties. People flirt. People get drunk. People get handsy with other people’s boyfriends and…and…what the hell was I _thinking_?

I close my text book with a thump and stand. I look for my keys and phone, because there’s no playing it cool now. I can show up under the guise of finishing my studying early and wanting to join in on the fun, but it’ll probably be obvious to Sonny why I’m really there. And you know what? I don’t care, he’s _mine_. Sonny is mine and I don’t care if I have to surrender all dignity to prove that, I will _not_ have another Brian situation on my hands. Nope. Not happening.

I find my phone only because it’s starts to ring. I look at the display, and speak of the devil, there’s Mister big brown eyes himself staring back at me, waiting for me to pick up. Maybe he’s missing me too. Maybe he’s as pathetic and needy as I am. _Please be as desperate and clingy as me._

“Sonny?” I answer.

“Uh, hi. No, no this is Jake, Sonny’s friend? We met a few weeks ago?”

I vaguely remember a Jake. “Sure, sure. What’s going on, why do you have Sonny’s phone?”

“Um…” I’m not sure, but I get the impression that he’s trying to not laugh. “Can you swing by and pick up your boyfriend?”

I frown. “Is Sonny okay?”

“He’s fine, but uh….wow, you really need to come get him. He is _wasted_ , Will.”

I bark out a laugh. “ _My_ Sonny? Drunk?”

He sounds kind of indulgent when he answers me, almost approving. “Yes Will, your Sonny.”

I look around for my keys. “Okay, well…I’m on my way. But he’s okay and everything, right?”

“Oh, he’s dandy, believe me. We’d actually forgotten what a sappy, affectionate, freakin’ _talkative_ drunk he is. In fact we can’t get him to shut up.”

“That really doesn’t sound like Sonny; he’s not a big drinker at all.”

“Ah. Well…we may be to blame for that.”

I stand up straight from digging my hand down the back of the sofa in search of my keys. I pinch the bridge of my nose. “What did you do?”

“Well, he was telling us about the baby, and how you guys are going to help raise her, and he just seemed so…so _happy_ that―”

I’m hit by the feels big time, warmth spreads through my chest. I really do love me some Sonny Kiriakis.

“―that we wanted to celebrate for him. So…so we may have spiked his drinks a little.”

“Spiked his drinks.” I repeat flatly.

“Yeah, accept…well some of the other guys had the same idea, and…and we didn’t really consult with each other … and now Sonny won’t shut up about his amazing boyfriend. It’s annoying. Come get him. _Please_.” The amusement in his voice tells me he’s kidding, but I still feel myself flush.

I laugh.  “What do you mean he won’t shut up?”

“You want to know what he’s doing right now?”

“I’m going to hesitantly say yes?”

“He’s sitting on a beanbag, mumbling and singing into the neck of his bear bottle something about _cutie McBooty_.”

“Oh God.”

“Yeah. If it wasn’t so funny it’d be creepy.”

“You know, seeing as you guys got him so drunk, it should really be on you to get him home in one piece. I’m on my way and all, but…”

“Yeah, yeah I know” he says, chastised. “Accept he’s looking a little green around the gills, and we’ve all been drinking so we can’t drive him home. He probably just needs to sleep it off.”

I sigh heavily, though I’m smiling a little too. “He can’t handle his booze, he’s such a lightweight.”

“Yeah, no kidding. We’d all appreciate it if you’d get a move on before he blows chunks everywhere.”

“I’m on my way.”

I’m about to hang up when: “Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you Cutie McBooty?”

“…I’d rather not answer that.”

“You just did.”

 _Click_.

Well, that wasn’t too embarrassing. I finally find my keys―I seriously need to fit GPS to my keyring or something, this is getting ridiculous―and head on out the door. Ten minutes later and I park outside the house I can hear a low thump of music coming from. I don’t bother knocking and just let myself in. The music instantly becomes louder, though it’s not exactly a rave. I nod hello to the few people I know, mostly people I know through Sonny, and ask if anyone has seen him or Jake. I’m pointed in the direction of the kitchen, and though I don’t find Sonny, I do find Jake.

 “Jake.”

He’s leaned over the sink, and looks over his shoulder at me. “Hey.”

“So where’s he at? I’m here to collect my misfit boyfriend.”

He turns around and peels off a pair of rubber gloves. “He’s in the bathroom. Up the stairs, third door on the left.”

I frown at him. “What are you doing?”

He looks at me sheepishly, and then lifts a familiar jacket out of the sink. “Trying to scrub the puke out of Sonny’s jacket.”

I clench my jaw, glaring at him. “Awesome, thanks, man.”

He winces. “I’ll get it dry cleaned for him.”

“Yeah, you will. I’m going to go get him and take him home, idiot.”

He grins, lifts one shoulder. “If it makes a difference, he was having a pretty good time until he puked.”

“Yeah, no that doesn’t make a difference.”

I leave him to go find the bathroom. I turn the corner just as Sonny is leaving the bathroom, and he looks so contrite and miserable that I just want to hug him right there. “Hey you,” I say gently, walking up to him and resting my hands on his shoulders. “Jake told me you’re not feeling too well.”

It’s downright touching how relieved he looks to see me. “Will, you’re here.”

I smile at him and brush my thumb against his jawline. “Yep, here to take you home and get you tucked into bed.”

He lets out a pitiful whimper and rests his forehead against my shoulder. I laugh softly, wrapping my arms around him. “I think someone needs a cuddle.”

He’s pale, a little sweaty, smells faintly of sick, and yet all I want to do is hold him.

“I threw up” he mumbles.

“I know.” I rub his back soothingly. “It’s okay.”

Oblivious to his surroundings, he practically snuggles against me. “You smell so good. You always look and smell _so_ good.”

“That’s the booze talking.”

His arms limply hug my middle. “No, you’re just really, really handsome.”

I laugh softly. “I knew I should have come out with you tonight.”

He lifts his head and looks at me, as if something has suddenly dawned on him. “You’re supposed to be studying, I’m so sorry.”

Big brown eyes that utterly own me blink at me with such guilt that’s it’s all I can do to not laugh at him. “I finished studying, okay? I was already on my way here when Jake called me, I missed you.”

This seems to appease him slightly, but he still looks like a kicked puppy. I wrap one arm around him and lead him down the stairs, and I barely pause enough for the few people who know him to pat him on the back before I shuffle him out of the door, eager to get him home.

We pause by the passenger side of the car and I let go of him to dig into my pocket for my keys. I notice that he’s shivering when he wraps his arms around himself. “Cold?”

He nods his head. “I don’t know where my jacket is.”

I place my keys on top of the car, and then shoulder off my own coat. “Come here.”

I help him thread one arm in, and then move around him to do the same with the other. I glance up at him when I pull the zipper up, and I see that he’s got this ridiculously sappy look on his face. “What?” I laugh.

He shrugs, and bites the corner of his lip as he looks away. “Nothing.”

“No, what is it?”

“Just you…all….taking care of me, and stuff.”

I shake my head, giving him a soft smile as I reach for the collar of the jacket and turn it up to keep him warm. “You’re mine to take care of.” I murmur, brushing his cheek before reaching for my keys and unlock the passenger door. “Come on, in you get.”

I pull his seatbelt to get some slack, but he takes it and straps himself in. “I got it.”

“Okay, you all in?” I ask, and when he nods I close his door, and jog around to the driver’s side. I buckle myself in, and then turn the ignition. “Let’s get you home.”

He’s fine in the car, but when we’re home, he’s in the middle of undressing before he suddenly goes still, and then quickly heads for the bathroom. I wince when I hear him retching, and pour him a glass of water before following him into the bathroom. As soon I crack the door open he’s waving me back.

“No, Will, you don’t have to―”

He stops midsentence to retch again, and I kneel down beside him, rubbing circles into his back. “It’s okay.”

He rests his brow against his forearm, panting slightly. He groans. “I don’t want to you to see me like this.”

“Don’t be stupid,” I chastise him, but without any heat behind my words. “People get sick, Sonny, it happens.” I reach for the glass. “Here, drink this.”

He gives me a wobbly smile, takes the glass and then a careful mouthful, as if he’s afraid it’ll come straight back up. “Thank you.”

He rests his cheek against his forearm and closes his eyes for a moment. I stoke the hair at the back of his head. “Do you just want to sit here for a little while?”

He keeps his eyes closed, but nods his head. “Just for a minute, just until the room stops tilting.”

“Okay.” I shift a little to get more comfortable.

“Will, you can go to bed, it’s fine.”

“Will you stop that? I’m taking care of you whether you like it or not.”

“’Kay,” he mumbles, and I reach to press a soft kiss against his shoulder so that he knows I’m not mad.

After a few minutes he sits up, takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. “I think I’m okay.”

“Yeah? Ready for bed?”

He nods his head. “I might need a hand, though.”

I help him stand, and hold him up when he groans and rests his head against my shoulder, the room no doubt spinning for him. He insists on at least gargling with mouthwash, and then with my assistance he gets into his PJ’s and climbs into bed. I clear up a few things around the apartment before I get undressed, and turn out all the lights.

I hesitate for a second beside the bed, wondering if I should sleep on the couch rather than risk jostling him and waking him up, but then he shifts, and then lifts his head from the pillow. He pulls back the covers.

“Coming in?”  He says it like a joke, as if I’ve stalled out and he doesn’t know why I’m hesitating.

“If you want the space I can sleep on the couch.”

The lights are out, but I can see him frown at that. “No, I need you.”

That’s all I need to hear.  I climb in gingerly, not wanting to jostle him too much, and when I’m comfortable, I feel him move beside me. 

“I know I probably don’t smell too great, but is it okay if―?”

“Come here,” I say, lifting my arm for him.

He moves into my space, into the curve of my shoulder―his favorite spot when sleeping―and rests his head against my chest. It means the world to me that I instantly feel him relax. It makes me feel like I’m his safe place.

“Will? Can you…”

“What? What do you need?”

“Can you do that thing you do?” He asks, almost shyly.

“What thing?”

I feel his hand toy with neckline of my vest. “The thing with my hair?”

A smile rips across my lips, and my hand automatically goes to his gorgeous, dark hair.  “That better?” I whisper, my fingers carding through the short, dark strands.

“Umhm, love you.” He sighs against me, already half asleep.

“Love you.” I press a kiss to the top of his head. “You adorable friggin drunk.” 


End file.
